Vs. Electivire
Vs. Electivire is the fourteenth episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier. It aired 4/23/2017. It is the series finale. Story Ian and Metang travel through a forest area on the way back to Pallet Town. Metang is cheerful, as Ian’s eyes wander around as if uneasy. Ian: Quit being so paranoid, Ian. Sure, it’s been a while since you’ve traveled alone, but it’s not that big a deal. Metang: Metang, me! Metang looks insulted, as Ian chuckles. Ian: I meant not traveling with a human companion. As much as people can annoy me, I feel like I miss their company. Metang: Meta. The sound of a twig snaps as Ian stops, wary of his surroundings. Nothing else is around, though Ian is still on high alert. Ian closes his eyes, breathing deeply. He breathes several times, when energy in the shape of a human becomes noticeable, along with a figure with scythe arms. Ian opens his eyes, ready for battle. He turns to his left, pointing in that direction. Ian: Metang, Metal Claw! Metang forms silver energy claws that grow over its claws, as it flies forward. It swings Metal Claw, as a Kabutops raises its scythe, blocking the Metal Claw. Cobalt stands behind Kabutops, grinning. Cobalt: Night Slash. Kabutops’ scythe glows dark purple, as it slashes through Metal Claw, striking and defeating Metang. Ian returns it, as he reaches for another Pokéball. Domino: Poison Sting! Poison barbs fly through the air, heading at Ian. Ian dashes and leaps to the left, a barb grazing his right leg. Ian grimaces at this, though he keeps going. Domino and Roselia are watching from the trees. Domino: Run all you like, Ian. Ian hides behind a tree, panting as he peeks out. Proton: Smog! Ian looks back the way he was facing, where Proton’s Weezing breathes Smog at him, catching Ian in the center of it. Ian coughs as he runs out of the Smog, Kabutops firing a large silver energy ball from Ancient Power, exploding right in front of Ian. Ian flies back and hits the ground, groaning. Cobalt, Domino and Proton have surrounded Ian. Ian sits up, smirking. Ian: I suppose you tracked me by my phone? Domino: I didn’t expect you to keep it on you. But since you did, it provided us with a unique opportunity. Cobalt: Once we found out your coordinator pal had left you, we knew that you would be overwhelmed by our combined might. Perfect time to get rid of you before our plans progressed. Ian: Don’t forget. I haven’t even started yet. Cobalt: In that case, go ahead. Try us. Ian draws two Pokéballs and a Fast Ball, throwing all three of them. Sceptile, Blaziken and Swampert come out, all eager to go. They face the opponents that surround them like a triangle. Ian: Sceptile, Leaf Blade! Blaziken, Blaze Kick! Swampert, Muddy Water! Sceptile leaps at Kabutops, forming Leaf Blade. Kabutops uses Night Slash to parry it. Swampert spews Muddy Water at Weezing, Weezing firing a Dark Pulse to repel it. Blaziken runs at Roselia, foot lit ablaze. Domino: Oh, really? Roselia, use Grass Knot. Roselia’s eyes glow green, as grass vines break out of the ground, wrapping around Swampert. Swampert: Swa?! Swampert is lifted off the ground, and swung around in the air. Blaziken jumps to go foot first at Roselia, when Swampert is slammed into him, sending Blaziken flying at Weezing. Weezing glows purple on both heads for Double Hit, when Blaziken swings Blaze Kick to block it. Swampert is slammed down at Roselia’s feet. Domino: (Giggling evilly) Now Magical Leaf! Roselia fires dark purple energy leaves at point blank, tearing through Swampert and defeating it. Weezing breathes Smog at Blaziken, as he leaps into the air to dodge it. Proton: Right into place! Koffing, use Explosion! Proton’s Koffing Levitates out of the trees, glowing white as it approaches Blaziken. Ian: Blaziken, Flamethrower! Sceptile, Leaf Storm! Blaziken breathes Flamethrower at Koffing, trying to stop Koffing. Koffing succeeds in Explosion, the force wave tearing through Blaziken, him dropping defeated. Koffing falls defeated as well. Sceptile forms spiraling leaves on its tail, as it fires them as a spiral at Kabutops. Kabutops fires Ancient Power, as Leaf Storm arcs over it. Leaf Storm slams into and defeats Kabutops, while Ancient Power hits Sceptile and knocks it back, dropping to one knee. Ian: At least that’s done. Cobalt: We’ll find out. Lickilicky, Rollout! Cobalt throws a Pokéball and chooses Lickilicky, which rolls at Sceptile with Rollout. Sceptile slashes its claws in an X pattern, a dark red X forming from X-Scissor to block it. Roselia’s Poison Sting hits Sceptile from the side, as Weezing’s Flamethrower strikes it from behind. Rollout breaks through, defeating Sceptile. Cobalt: Only Dodrio and Delibird. You can’t beat us with just those two. Ian scowls, as he begins to slide his backpack off his shoulders. Voice: Shock Wave! A lightning bolt shoots through, striking Lickilicky with Shock Wave. It falls, as everyone turns to see the source. Gary stands with an Electivire, with a snarky smile on his face. He is now wearing a black shirt and purple pants, his hair styled differently. Gary: What’s wrong, Ian? Can’t even handle these losers? Ian: Gary! Gary: Which foe do you want? We’ll take the rest. Ian: We? A Screech occurs, causing everyone to hold their ears. Wingull flies through the trees, landing on Ian’s shoulder. Wingull: Wingull wing! Ian: Wingull? Ian nods in understanding, as he turns to face Cobalt. Ian: Wingull, go! Wingull flies at Lickilicky, her beak glowing yellow. She opens her beak and fires a bolt of lightning from Shock Wave. Lickilicky swings its tongue around, blocking the Shock Wave. Gary and Electivire match Proton and Weezing, Electivire charging with an Ice Punch attack. Domino: You seem to have forgotten someone! Female Voice: Psybeam! A blue energy beam with multi-colored rings in it fires and hits Roselia from behind, startling Domino. She turns, seeing Crystal and Misdreavus standing up a slanted hill. Crystal: Misdreavus, use Screech! Misdreavus: Mis! Misdreavus uses another Screech, hitting Roselia and Domino. Domino smirks, as Roselia uses Grass Knot, snaring both Crystal and Misdreavus. Domino: That it? They send a little girl to beat me? Crystal: You’ll be surprised. Confuse Ray! Misdreavus flashes a blinding light, confusing Roselia. Roselia’s attack stops, allowing Misdreavus to strike her with another Psybeam. Cobalt: Get it with Hyper Beam! Lickilicky fires Hyper Beam into the air, Wingull gliding past and dodging it. Wingull speeds in, striking Lickilicky with Aerial Ace. Lickilicky extends its tongue after to grab her, though Wingull speeds out of its grip. Ian: Water Pulse to Blizzard! Wingull forms a sphere of water in her beak, firing it at Lickilicky. Cobalt: Dodge and use Rollout! Lickilicky leaps into the air, dodging Water Pulse. Lickilicky rolls through the air with Rollout, as Wingull fires Blizzard at it. The force of Blizzard stops Lickilicky’s Rollout, freezing it in the process. Cobalt: No! Proton: Sir! Electivire shoots Shock Wave, knocking Weezing to the ground. Cobalt scowls as he surveys the area, seeing Domino losing as well. Cobalt: Tsk. Darn. Retreat! Domino: But master! We can beat him! Proton: Yes sir! Weezing, Smog! Weezing releases Smog, as Cobalt and Lickilicky flee into the Smog. Domino returns Roselia, as she slowly backs up into the Smog. Domino: One day soon, Ian. You won’t have the luxury of friends forever. Ian: That’s you who doesn’t have any friends. You betray them all. Domino backs into the Smog, disappearing. Wingull flies back around, circling Crystal happily before flying over to Ian. Crystal giggles as Wingull does her lap. Crystal: Great job, Wingull! And Misdreavus! Crystal hugs Misdreavus, who is grinning widely. Ian smiles at the sight, while Wingull lands on his shoulder. Ian: Hey there girl. Gary: Come on. Let’s get out of here. Just because they said they’re retreating, doesn’t mean they’ll stay that way. Ian: Agreed. End Scene Back at Professor Oak’s ranch, Ian is treating all of his Pokémon. Crystal is examining Ian’s phone, with Misdreavus floating nearby and Wingull on her shoulder. Crystal: Ah! Here it is! Crystal uses a pair of tweezers, pulling out a black chip. Crystal: This should be their spyware piece. It’d probably be best if you got a new phone, but they shouldn’t be able to track you anymore. Gary: Nice to see that you can still get yourself stuck in crazy situations. I recognized that Proton guy, but not the others. Ian: The remnants of Team Rocket, trying to rebuild. Thanks for your help. Gary: Wait, you’re thanking me? Surprising. Crystal: Not really. He thanks me all the time when I send him Pokémon. Crystal walks over and joins them, returning Ian’s phone to him. Professor Oak joins them as well. Oak: Gary here had just arrived to visit as well. He has been working as a researcher in Sinnoh. Ian: Sinnoh? That where your new Pokémon came from? Gary: That’s where I caught it, but I think you’re familiar with the family. Ian: How about a battle? I wanna see all your new Pokémon. Gary: Heh. Really? After that beating you just took? Ian: We’re ready to go. Right guys? Sceptile, Blaziken and Swampert cheer as they are raring to go. Gary: Alright. Best two out of three. For old times sake. Ian and Gary take their positions, as Professor Oak, Crystal, Metang, Wingull and Misdreavus watch. Gary: You may recognize this one. Go, Tangrowth! Ian throws a Pokéball, choosing Tangrowth. Tangrowth’s fingers are completely red, revealing it to be Female. Tangrowth: Tangrowth! (Ian scans her.) Pokédex: Tangrowth, the Vine Pokémon, and the evolved form of Tangela. When it remains still, it appears to be a large shrub. Unsuspecting prey that wander near get ensnared by its vines. Ian: Your old Tangela? Gary: Evolved by learning Ancient Power. I assume you’re choosing Blaziken? Ian: Nope. Sceptile! Sceptile: Scep! Sceptile takes to the field, Gary whistling in surprise. Gary: Always trying to pull something. Tangrowth, Ancient Power! Ian: Dodge and use X-Scissor! Tangrowth forms a large Ancient Power, firing it. Sceptile leaps over it, going for X-Scissor. Tangrowth whips her arm around, glowing purple for Power Whip. Sceptile is knocked out of the sky, crashing into the Ancient Power, which explodes. Gary: Nice shot! Now use Sunny Day! Tangrowth glows gold, as the sunlight above their heads intensifies. Sceptile gets up, shaking itself back into action. Ian: Quick Attack to X-Scissor! Sceptile uses Quick Attack to speed forward, going for X-Scissor. Right as Sceptile is about to strike, Tangrowth speeds backwards, dodging. Gary: Tangrowth’s ability is Chlorophyl. Our speed is double. Solar Beam! Ian: Leaf Storm! Tangrowth forms a golden energy ball between her hands, and fires a golden energy beam. Sceptile fires Leaf Storm, the attacks canceling each other out. Tangrowth fires an Ancient Power, blasting Sceptile and defeating it. Ian: Sceptile, return! (Ian returns it.) Not bad. Gary: (Returning Tangrowth) You never could beat Tangrowth. Now, Magmortar! Gary throws his Pokéball, choosing Magmortar. Magmortar: Magmortar. (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Magmortar, the Blast Pokémon, and the evolved form of Magmar. It blasts fireballs of over 3,600 degrees F from the ends of its arms. It lives in volcanic craters. Ian: Evolved form of Magmar. It wasn’t a match for me before. Blaziken! Blaziken: Blaze! Blaziken runs onto the field, wrists lit aflame. Gary & Ian: Flamethrower! Magmortar raises its arm, as the two shoot Flamethrower at each other. The power of both attacks is greater than usual, creating a fire blaze explosion. Crystal: Wow! They’re both so strong! Oak: It’s not just that. The Sunny Day is still in effect, so their Fire attacks are powered up. Ian: Sky Uppercut! Gary: Dynamic Punch! Blaziken’s fist glows blue as he runs forward, while Magmortar’s fist glows a deep red. The two punch each other in the face, knocking each other away. Gary: Solar Beam! Ian: Mirror Move! Magmortar holds its arm up, firing a Solar Beam from it. Blaziken forms a black portal, which takes the Solar Beam. Blaziken fires Solar Beam back, striking Magmortar. Magmortar charges in again for Dynamic Punch. Ian: Block it with your leg! Then use Sky Uppercut! Magmortar swings Dynamic Punch, as Blaziken parries the fist with his leg, stalling it. Blaziken then punches Magmortar with Sky Uppercut, sending it upward. Blaziken jumps after it, when Magmortar shoots Flamethrower, pushing Blaziken back to the ground. Gary: Finish it with Dynamic Punch! Ian: Sky Uppercut! Magmortar lands, and goes for Dynamic Punch. Blaziken uses Sky Uppercut, the two punching each other in the face again. The two then both fall over, defeated. Crystal: A draw! Ian and Gary return their Pokémon, as Ian smirks. Ian: Swampert. Swampert: Swa! Swampert walks onto the field, eager to go. Gary: So that was your plan, huh? The best you can do now is a tie. Ian: I still won’t be losing to you. Gary: Heh. Always the stubborn one. Electivire! Gary throws his Pokéball, choosing Electivire. Electivire: Electivire! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Electivire, the Thunderbolt Pokémon, and the evolved form of Electabuzz. It pushes the tips of its two tails against the foe, then lets loose with over 20,000 volts of power. Gary: Let’s start with Earthquake! Ian: Wide Guard! Swampert releases an orange energy wall, as Electivire stomps the ground with Earthquake. Earthquake travels towards Swampert, but is cut off by Wide Guard. Gary scowls at that. Gary: Darn. And Shock Wave will be useless against it. Ian: Swampert, use Mud Shot! Gary: Light Screen! Swampert spits Mud Shot, as Electivire forms a pink circular shield in front of it, taking the Mud Shot. Electivire groans, still taking damage. Gary: Electivire, go for Ice Punch! Ian: Hammer Arm! Electivire’s fist is encased in ice, as Swampert’s arms glow white. Electivire charges and the two clash several times, beating on each other. Swampert strikes Electivire, causing it to skid back. Ian: Muddy Water! Swampert spews Muddy Water, washing Electivire back. Swampert spits several Mud Shot attacks, Electivire dodging them. Electivire goes for Ice Punch, as Swampert blasts Electivire at close range with Mud Shot. Light Screen takes it, but Electivire drops to its knee, weakened. Gary: Get up! Ian: Finish it with Hammer Arm! Swampert slams Hammer Arm into Electivire’s head, it recoiling from the damage. Electivire falls over, defeated. Gary scowls, as he returns Ian. Gary: You’ve obviously been training. Ian: So have you. I didn’t expect such power from a researcher. Gary: I have to be strong to get the rarer findings. Gramps, it was good seeing you. I’m heading back to Sinnoh. Oak: (Sighs) I wish you would stay a little longer. Gary starts walking off, Ian watching. Ian: Hey Gary! (Gary stops walking.) I’ll catch up with you again. In Sinnoh. Gary smirks at that, as he keeps walking. End Scene That evening, Crystal is sweeping the floor of the lab, as Ian returns. Crystal looks down at the floor, avoiding his gaze. Crystal: Hey Ian. You get your ticket? Ian: Yep. On tomorrow’s ferry towards Sinnoh. Crystal: Tomorrow? (Pretending to be happy) Oh, that’s great. Great. Ian: Crystal. Crystal: Huh? Crystal looks up, seeing Ian looking directly at her. She blushes and turns away. Ian: I never properly thanked you for your help earlier. You handled yourself very well. Crystal: (Embarrassed and talking fast) Uh, well, yeah. Wingull had noticed you were in trouble and told me. And I told Gary, but he insisted I go with him. I didn’t think I could do it, but… Ian: Listen. I had been thinking. I don’t want to travel to Sinnoh alone. I would be honored if you would go with me. Crystal: EH?! ME?! T-T-T-TRAVEL WITH YOU?! But, I have my work here, with Professor Oak! And we’re struggling to care for all your Pokémon as it is… Oak: Crystal, don’t pass this chance up. Professor Oak walks in, Crystal being less flustered. Oak: I’ve known for some time that you were meant for much more than being my assistant. Considering that Ian got you the position here in the first place, I have no problem with you traveling with him. We’ll make due here. Crystal: A-a-a-are you sure? Oak: Definetely. Go see the world. Crystal swallows nervously, as she turns to face Ian again. Crystal: Very well. I accept your generous offer. Ian: Great. Here’s your ticket. Ian pulls out the two tickets, as he hands one to Crystal. Crystal gasps in surprise. Crystal: You already bought me a ticket?! Before I said yes?! Ian: Let’s just say I had a feeling. Main Events * Ian is ambushed by Team Rocket, though Gary and Crystal help drive them off. * Gary takes on his Gen III appearance. * Gary reveals he's caught an Electivire. * Gary has also revealed that his Tangela and Magmar have evolved into Tangrowth and Magmortar. ** Tangrowth is female and has the ability Chlorophyl. * Ian's Wingull uses Copy Keen Eye to learn Shock Wave from Gary's Electivire. * Crystal's Misdreavus reveals it knows Screech and Psybeam. * Ian and Gary have a battle which ends in a draw. * Ian decides to go to Sinnoh, with Crystal becoming a travel companion. Characters * Ian * Gary * Crystal * Professor Oak Villains * Team Rocket ** Cobalt ** Domino ** Proton Pokémon * Metang (Ian's) * Sceptile (Ian's) * Blaziken (Ian's) * Swampert (Ian's) * Wingull (Ian's) * Electivire (Gary's) * Tangrowth (Gary's) * Magmortar (Gary's) * Misdreavus (Crystal's) * Kabutops (Cobalt's) * Lickilicky (Cobalt's) * Roselia (Domino's) * Weezing (Proton's) * Koffing (Proton's) Trivia * Ian defeats one of Cobalt's Pokémon singlehandedly for the first time, with Sceptile defeating Kabutops. * The ambush that occurs is similar to the anime episode Home is Where the Start is! with Gary rescuing Ian from Team Rocket. * Gary having a Tangela and Magmar previously was so they could specifically appear in this episode in their evolved forms. * Ian invites Crystal to travel with him, being the first time that he's invited or accepted a travel companion without outside influence. * Ian will leave his Battle Frontier party with Professor Oak. * Swampert, now leaving the party, has spent the longest period of time of Ian's Pokémon to remain in his party without being stored at Professor Oak's ranch. It was caught in Vs. Mudkip and remained in his party till the end of this episode, spanning 132 episodes including specials. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Rocket